Love on High Seas: In Search of Their Father
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: JD and his second family reflect during their search for their beloved leader, Salem Saberhagen.  Hinted Slash.  Pre Series.


Title: Love on the High Seas: "In Search of Their Father"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: G  
Summary: JD and his second family reflect during their search for their beloved leader, Salem Saberhagen.  
Challenge: Anneack's Ficcers' Unite Magnificent Seven Challenge for the week of 7-14-10 to write a TM7 drabble about family  
Warnings: AU, Hint of Slash  
Word Count: 500  
Timeline: This drabble happens before the start of the series.  
Date Written: 17 July, 2010  
Disclaimer: Salem Saberhagen and Sabrina the Teenage Witch are & TM Disney, not the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. Chris Larabee, Vin Tanner, JD Dunne, Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Ezra Standish, Nathan Jackson, and The Magnificent Seven are & TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM, and Trilogy Entertainment, not the author. The Love on the High Seas series is & TM Pirates Sparrow, also known as Captain Jack Sparrow, and Turner and may not be used without permission. Everything else are & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

JD stared at the dark, churning ocean. His mind had been caught in a turmoil of memories and guilt for days, ever since they'd returned home to find their beloved leader and all the rest of their people gone. The chaos that had been left in their place could only have been created by the Council. They had been trying to find Salem ever since but had had no luck thus far.

JD sighed. Salem had taken his mother and himself in when they'd had nowhere else to go. He had chosen to be more of a father to him than his real father had ever tried to be, and when his mother had been taken and JD had thought he'd had nothing left to truly live for, Salem had replaced the gaping ache in his heart and soul and eased the greatest pain he'd ever known by giving him a second family.

And now he was gone, gone in the blink of an eye like his beloved mother who JD still yearned for and missed terribly, gone without a word left beyond warning them not to go home to the island though they had, gone like a pebble dropped into the ocean and taken forever underneath by her tidal waves. He was gone, and though JD was surrounded by family, he still felt alone again.

A hand gently touching his shoulder startled the Kid out of his miserable thoughts. He looked up into the craving but caring face of his team leader, Captain Chris Larabee. "We'll find him," Chris told him, "but right now there's some one else waiting for you." He jerked his blonde head back in the direction of where JD's best friend stood, awaiting his companionship with a reassuring smile. "Go on," Chris commanded. "There's nothing more ya can do tonight." He forced a thin-lipped smile. "Leave the brooding to me, Kid."

JD nodded, walked away, and was instantly met with a tight hug. "Come on, pard," Buck drawled. "Let's see if we can't get your mind on some other things fer a while." He led him away and left Chris to ponder the same thoughts that had had been circling JD's mind.

Where had their leader been taken? How could they find him, and how could they get him back once they did find him? He had no answers save one. They would find Salem and rescue him, because, quite simply they had to for their lives, hearts, and souls were all left incomplete and aching without his presence.

Chris bowed his head reverently and whispered a prayer to the Gods both for Salem's and the others' safety and for one more miracle. Salem had already granted him two miracles in saving him from himself and giving him a second family and chance to live. Chris only wanted one more miracle now, and that was the safe return of his leader, best friend, and father.

He looked up as Vin took his side. "We'll find 'im."

**The End**

Author's Note: If you enjoyed this story, or any of my other writings, I hope you'll consider joining my brand new fan fic land comm - /FanFicLand - where four teams compete with weekly drabble challenges and monthly longer fic challenges to see who can reach 5,000 points first!

Also, if you'd be interested in playing in such challenges as the one that inspired this delightful fic, check out our ProBoards site at , and for those of you who are Disney fans and would like to do more in that fandom, though not just fan fic, check out /Disney_Uberland. For the Disney land, please tell them that OrliDepp of Team Stitch sent you. 


End file.
